


In The Eyes Of The Beholder

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Drabbles Any Day [28]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Attraction, Drabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 03:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: People cannot understand what attracts other couples to each other.





	In The Eyes Of The Beholder

How can you account for some people’s taste, McCoy wondered when he saw the pretty yeoman escorted by the buck-toothed red shirt. The guy seemed to have two left feet, but Smithers didn’t seem to notice. They say love is blind, McCoy thought, and here was ample proof.

“Ready, Leonard?” Spock asked as he appeared beside McCoy.

“Good timing. I just got here.”

Smithers’s escort nodded toward them. “Two odd ducks, don’t you think, Charlene?”

“I can’t see the attraction between those two, myself.”

“My grandmother used to say that maybe it isn’t what we can see.”

“Eddie! You’re ornery!”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
